A Surprise From Onii-chan
by xVocaloidPrincess99x
Summary: When Kaito leaves on a long errand, Len doesn't know what to do. However, though, when Kaito finally returns home, he has a big surprise for Len which may change their future lives forever. (Rated T for implied boyxboy, KaitoxLen)


**A/N - This is just a cute little one-shot I'm doing for some fun! I think Len and Kaito are adorable together, so I wrote this cute little fic! These cuties belong to Crypton Future Media!**

 _Len's POV_

Onii-chan had been gone for hours! It was finally beginning to settle into my soul that maybe he wasn't coming back. Not like I cared anyway. Whatever. Onii-chan usually left for long periods of time. He always told me that he would get me something special. But then he'd come home and he'd never have anything really. Nothing except an announcement that it was my bath time again. By the way, I hate bath time. It's terrible. The only redeeming thing about bath time is Onii-chan is always there to lighten the mood.

I smiled as I thought about him. Ahh, Onii-chan. There was something about him I admired. Something that always made it worth it to see him come through the door. If I had a rough day, he'd pick me up and say, "Come on, Len. Let's go get you an ice cream!" or "Hey, Angel. Maybe we can skip bath time today and watch a movie!" It was amazing! Especially getting to skip bath time for a movie! That was the best!

I sighed as I checked the clock. Onii-chan had left at 10:30 and now it was almost 1:00! I found myself worrying about him. I remember one time I stayed up all night because he had to work a night shift. He came home at 8:00 the next morning. That night, I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, so he picked me up and put me back to bed and told me I could miss classes because of lack of sleep. Then he stayed with me until I actually did get to sleep and helped me catch up the next day. Onii-Chan is the best. I don't go to the public school or anything. I'm taking online classes because I can't focus. I've never been able to focus unless Onii-chan helps me out. Therefore, he decided public school wasn't a good fit for me. And I love every second of it.

Onii-chan promised he'd always be back though. Whenever he'd go to work or on an errand, he'd look me in the eye and tell me strictly not to leave the house. To make sure, he'd always lock the front door and he kept the back door hinged shut. He'd even lock the gate, just in case. Then he'd be gone and I would watch him leave through the window. Only now he'd been gone so long. I wasn't sure if he was ever coming back.

As the afternoon dragged on, I got a sick stomachache. It wasn't like I was sick. I wasn't sick. I knew I wasn't. I was just terrified. Onii-chan. It had been almost five hours and he hadn't returned. It wasn't a work day. He had just gone shopping. He promised me he'd be back for dinner. He _promised_! But where was he? The butterflies in my stomach squirmed and I let out a moan as I tried to figure out what to do. What would Onii-chan do?

I grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Onii-chan told me if there was ever an emergency, I was to call this number. I immediately decided I had no other option anymore. I wanted my Onii-chan. This was an emergency if anything was!

"911. State your emergency!" came the voice on the other end.

I burst out sobbing as I explained what happened. The operator was obviously confused and she asked me what Onii-chan looked like. As I spilled out everything to her, I suddenly heard a click at my door. I told her to forget everything because it sounded like he was home. The poor operator was left dumbfounded as I ran to the front door. There he was, putting up his backpack as usual. When he saw me, he smiled. "Hey, Angel. What's the matter?"

"Where were you? I've been waiting ages!" I wept.

I melted to the floor, sobbing and crying. Onii-chan smiled and picked me up, kissing me gently on the cheek. "Come on, Len. Let's go!"

"Why were you gone so long?" I questioned unhappily, as he carried me out to his car.

"I have a surprise for you," responded Onii-chan immediately, buckling me in the backseat. "Come on!"

He took me to a park and when we got there, several people were gathered. I asked Onii-chan what was happening. As we approached the group of people, they all started throwing confetti at me.

"Onii-chan, what's happening?" I whispered, as he walked me in my bare feet up to a woman with short brown hair.

"Len, I would like you to meet Meiko," Onii-chan announced.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. "Okay. So…what…?"

Meiko smiled at me. "So you're a very lucky young boy."

As I asked her what she meant, Onii-chan noticed me blushing very hard. He suddenly yanked me towards him and attacked my lips. My eyes were goggling and I was petrified. Here I was, kissing my favorite man in the world and everyone in town was watching us. But why?

Meiko suddenly handed me a card as Onii-chan let me go. "Here we go, Len. Kaito has hired you a personal bodyguard to watch you when he's at work. His name is Utatane Piko and he's really good at what he does. Also, I have a permission slip for you to go with Kaito shopping whenever you please and we have the cake ready for your celebration! Come on!"

"Cake?" I asked. "Celebration?"

Meiko nodded and hopped off.

I turned to Onii-chan strangely. "So why'd you kiss me on the lips then?"

"I love you, buddy," he responded. "I'll always love you and remember what I told you. I'll always come back!"

I kissed his hand. "Chocolate cake?"

Onii-chan chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Only the best for you, Angel!"

I flushed like an idiot as he wrapped his arm around me and together, we went to go get some cake. I realized nothing else mattered, as long as Onii-chan was with me again.

Thank you, Onii-chan. I dearly love you too.

 **A/N - Finished! Happy ending! These two are so cute together! Len's so cute when he's embarrassed, I think! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
